Tortured Wings
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [AU] Fate, destiny? Yeah right. Believe what you want. He hit me with his frickin’ skateboard and knocked me over! Oh believe me, it’s war. [Zack x Yuffie] [Zuffie]
1. Collided

**Summary**: AU Fate, destiny? Yeah right. Believe what you want. He hit me with his frickin' skateboard and knocked me over! Oh believe me, it's war. Zuffie Zack x Yuffie

* * *

-**Tortured** _Wing_s-

_"Call my name, set me free." _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**: Collided

* * *

"Cloud, don't jump in!" I shouted, my short black hair swaying to the side. But he seemed to ignore me and jumped in anyway making a large splash with water flying everywhere. "I'm going to get in so much trouble…"

"Yuffie, we need to hang out at your house more."

I put on a weary smile. "Of course, Aerith." I continued to watch as everyone ran around the pool edge either falling in or jumping in. Vincent was pushed in numerous times by Cloud, which ended up in Vincent throwing him in. I found it funny, but could only watch. My dad would be home soon and I needed to clean up before he yelled at me. He ALWAYS yells at me. I hate him with a burning passion that I can't even describe.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked coming up from behind me.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't push the subject any further. He knew better. "If anything's wrong you can talk to me." My lips moved to reply but stopped as I found him being pulled away by Tifa and Aerith.

I giggled.

"You know…you can tell us."

My heart almost skipped a beat due to shock. Standing before me was Vincent; he always had this thing with scaring me without even trying. Like usual, he scared the living crap out of me! Out of everyone else me and Vinnie were the closest.

"We're all friends." I nodded and watched as he walked away. I was going to get him back for that. Butting into my personal affairs.

And yet… "I can't tell _anyone_…" I whispered under my breath. I looked at the watch wrapped around my wrist.

Almost eight.

My father would be home soon. If I didn't clean up he'd be cranky. Geez, you didn't want to see him that way. Trust me. I started to wave my arms frantically in the air trying to gain the attention of my idiotic friends. Yeah, I'm so nice I know. "You guys have to go, my dad will be home soon and I have to clean up!"

They groaned but did as I told them.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at school," they said in unison.

I closed the gate behind me and slid down its' rough wooden surface. I didn't want to get up, but I _had_ to face my father sometime, and I still needed to clean the pool area.

Sighing, I stood up and aired out the pool toys along with setting everything up with how it use to be before my friends came to visit. After a few minutes of running around everything was done. Something seemed to be missing, but I couldn't point out what. Who knows, knowing me, it's something stupid!

"Yuffie, where are you?" came a gruff voice from the front yard. Shit! He's home. I slowly made my way through the gate and into the house awaiting my level-headed father in the kitchen.

"What do you want old man? Didn't you get your anger out on me last night?" I placed my hands on my hips and stared him in the eye with pure anger backing it up. Oh boy, this was going to be good. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He smirked and walked closer to me. "Last night? Oh no, that was only the _beginning_." He kept coming closer and I backed up until I found my back straight up against the wall. My fists started tightening enough that my nails were digging into my own skin. "It's all just beginning ever since you _caused_ her death." Sweat started to trickle down my forehead. I can't take it anymore. He _always_ does this every night.

"You bastard…you won't get away with this!" I screamed, pushing him away from me, but to no avail. He grabbed onto my wrist in my futile attempt to escape and started to twist it. He laughed. "Ugh-"

He then let go of my wrist and went over to grab his coat. "I'm going drinking tonight." With nothing else said he left out the door.

"My…fault…" I said between breaths. "I can't…take this anymore." I looked down at my wrist, now hurting with some kind of burning pain – red marks also placed from where that devil of a father grabbed onto it.

_We'll see who the last one laughing is…_

I made my way upstairs into my room and locked the door shut behind me. Mom, come back.

Please…

**x**-_X_-**x**

I stood leaning against my locker thinking about what happened the previous night. It still freaked me out. But of course, my thoughts were interrupted by the chattering and yelling of Tifa.

"You look lonely." Oh god, I knew where this was going.

"What? I am not!" I defended myself. "I don't need a guy to make me happy." I grinned. "I got my ninja skills."

Tifa sighed and hit me on the head. "Yeah, in your head. Face it, you're lonely." Satisfied nods were coming from the others.

"I rather not have some guy ask where I am twenty four seven and get mad when I'm not with him." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my tongue. "Then it's decided! I don't need anyone to help me get through my life."

"You're so childish, no wonder no one likes you," came a taunting voice from behind me. I whirled around to see non other then Sephiroth, the school's so-called hot stuff. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"What does Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass want this time?" I asked, growing tired of the silver haired freak. This wasn't the first time he bothered me like this. No, far from it.

A low growl emitted from his throat, but he quickly covered it up with a cough. "Nothing, just decided to say hi to the loser circle." Yeah right, he's a bad liar. He enjoyed us more than he'd like to admit.

"And bug Yuffie like you always do?" Tifa inquired. "If you like her _that much _why don't you just ask her out already. It's obvious." My eyes widened in fear.

"Hell no!" I cursed, jumping up and down madly. "Not _that_ weirdo!" I watched as Sephiroth walked away fuming with anger. Oh how excited that made me to see him mad. But it's true, who'd go out with _him_? Gag. I need to remember to kill Tifa for even **thinking** that later.

"The bell's going to ring, I'm heading off to class." Tifa waved goodbye and left with the others so that I get to go to class alone. Oh to joy.

Heh, now that I think of it, I _never_ have classes with Tifa and the others.

"That damn principal _always_ separates us," I muttered as I stared at the ground while I walked. If I had a choice there wouldn be no snot nosed principal. Especially **Cid** of all people.

Suddenly my feet came off of the ground and I fell flat on my face. "Ow." I rubbed my nose and looked next to me. A skateboard.

"Whoops," a masculine voice said.

I picked myself up and glared at the person who tripped me! Oh boy was he going to get it now!

"Whoops? **_WHOOPS_**? Is that all you have to say after running into me with your stupid _skateboard_!" My anger was rising…fast. I couldn't believe this guy. What a complete _idiot_! "Watch where your going next time!" I got a closer look at the guy…boy was he hot. He had black spiky hair - kind of like Cloud's in a way - with gorgeous blue eyes. Okay I'm getting off subject. But he's still an asshole.

"Whatever you say." He grinned. "It's Zack." And with that said he got back on his skateboard and rode off.

"It's Yuffie, smart ass!" I yelled down the hall way to his retreating figure. Oh boy, was he in for a surprise the next time I see him. "No one gets away with messing with **The Great Ninja Yuffie**!" Nyul nyuk nyuk!

* * *

**10/16/2010**: So after re-reading this and having quite a few people tell me I should continue it, I decided I will. I started playing Final Fantasy VII again and realized how much I really love this couple. I changed a few things, and edited it, but other than that this chapter is the same.

Short? Yeah. It's the first chapter and I didn't feel that it needed to be long. I just wanted to have those two meet and etc.

Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think of it.

Don't be shy. : )

**Chapter 2**: We Meet Again

_Star-crossed, fate, destiny. Believe what you want. Even in the end nothing ever turns out right._


	2. We Meet Again

xxx

* * *

- **Tortured** _Wings _-

* * *

**Chapter Two**: We Meet Again

* * *

I think I fell asleep three times in the last fifty minutes. Wait, no, maybe it was more than that? I'm not sure, but every time I closed my eyes I felt someone kick my desk. Gawd, people are _so_ immature these days!

I felt someone kick my desk again, and without even thinking, I turned around and chucked my pencil at the person behind me. Awesome. I have such good aim...oh shit! Out of all the people in the room to hit, I hit good 'ol Squallie. Yes, I know that's not his name, but I'll do anything to get him to have a fit. I swear he's like a walking statue sometimes.

"Yuffie," I heard him whisper in slight annoyance. Oh man, such a sexy voice.

I slowly turned back around and smiled at him, waving my hand. "Sorry 'bout that Squallie."

It looked like he was shooting daggers at me through his eyes. Creepy.

"Leon."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back around. What a weirdo. He needs to learn to accept his real name, because Leon doesn't fit him as well as Squall does! Squallie reminds me of squirrels, which are cute, which reminds me of Squallie. Leon just reminds me of-

"Yuffie, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked me. Which was a no, because I was now slightly drooling at my previous thoughts.

I get off subject way to much.

No, I know what you're thinking. I do NOT like Squallie in that way. Yeah, he's cute, duh. But he's definitely got a thing for that prep Rinoa or whatever the hell her name is. The one girl with the blue cape thingy she wears to school everyday, kind of like superman but a different color... okay, I'm getting off subject again.

The teacher finally announced it was time to get into groups and work on our project we've all been assigned to. Sweet. I got Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa in my group. The quiet sometimes overly depressed boy, the sweet girl, and the annoying one (because there's no way you could consider me the annoying one).

"Yuffie, did you do your part last night?" Tifa asked me, nudging me in the shoulder. The three pulled their desks up to mine.

"Uh, maybe?" I said, laughing nervously. I hated when they all stared at me and gave me that look. You know, _the look_.

Aerith frowned at me. Great. Make me feel like shit, why don't cha.

"I _swear_ I'll do it tonight plus whatever else I'm suppose to be doing tonight," I said.

"That's what you always say," I heard Cloud say. How would he know what I always say? Does he write down everything I say? Sometimes, I wouldn't blame him, some of the sweetest things do come out of my mouth from time to time.

I patted him on the back saying," Yeah, yeah. So, anyway, what's going on tonight?"

"I'm having a few people come over, you could join us if you want," Aerith said politely. She always had such a quiet voice.

I silently weighed my options in my head. Number one, go home and sit in my room all day and try to avoid Gaydo, number two, still try avoid Gaydo, and number three, try a little harder to avoid Gaydo. So many options, I didn't know where to start. Yeah, right.

"That sounds like a great idea," I finally said, getting approved nods from the others.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to lunch. Yippie!

* * *

"Yuffie."

Now maybe if there's three, I could take em out each in one minute.

"Yuffie..."

But if there's more than three, I don't think one minute will be enough. But since I am an awesome ninja, maybe four minutes all together will suffice.

"...Yuffie!"

Or maybe...

I felt someone hit me in the head with a book, and as soon as I looked over Tifa was smiling at me sheepishly with said object in hand.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, rubbing the new red bump on the side of my head. That was not a weak book, let me tell you. That was a straight up hardcover science book, and in no means was it easy on my head. I think I might have lost a few brain cells. Well, if there's any to lose. I think I've been hit in the head too many times.

Actually, now that I think about it-

"Yuffie, I'm going without you..."

"Oh hey, wait up!" I yelled as I hurriedly jumped out of my seat. I honestly couldn't tell you why, but I really hated going to the lunch line alone. I feel so dumb when everyone's just staring at me as I pick up every single piece of food they set out. I'm a fat ass, I know. By looking at me you wouldn't be able to tell, but I could probably eat ten double cheeseburgers in five minutes flat. Okay, I might be exaggerating a tiny bit. Just a little, though.

We got into line, and as soon as we hit the food I took as much as I could and shoved it onto my plate. Drumsticks, check, Coca Cola, check, fruit snacks, check, cheesecake... "What the hell!" I really need to learn to stop swearing, but right at that moment the cheesecake was in my sight, then disappeared! I glanced to the side of me to see the culprit. Familiar spiky black hair, gorgeous blue eyes... "It's you! You ass bag, that was _so mine_!"

He grinned up at me, waving the piece of cheesecake in my face. "Oh, this?"

Yes, that, you idiot. Gawd, why do people have to treat my like I'm some dumb ass?

"Give me that!" I reached out to grab it, but missed. Awesome. This asshole was not about to take the only thing that made me happy. Nuh uh, no way.

"You want it?"

"Yes, already! Stop it and give me it, you know it was rightfully mine," I argued.

The smile never left his lips. It made me more mad knowing he enjoyed this. Ugh!

"I am in front of you in line, so I think it's rightfully mine. Don't you?" His deep blue eyes looked like they were sparkling with amusement. He'll soon learn I'm not fun when I'm mad, ha ha ha!

"It was calling me," I said without even thinking. Damn, I'm so good.

He chuckled before dropping it on my plate. "You're welcome." He winked at me and walked off. Did he just wink at me? What is the world coming too!

"What was that all about, huh?" I heard Tifa ask me. Here we go again...

"Nothing, just some idiot who ran into me with his skateboard the other day! I nearly forgot, that idiot's going to pay!" I said between clenched teeth. How could I forgot him running into me? It was his hair that distracted me, yeah, that's it. Next time I see him he won't be that lucky. Nyuk Nyuk!

Tifa rolled her eyes at me. "You weren't looking at him like he was some idiot."

"Whaaaat? _Of course I was_!"

"You were kind of drooling, do you think he's cute?"

"GAWD, NO!" I still can't believe we're going here. Again. When it came to guys she didn't want to leave me alone.

We made our way back to the lunch table and sat down. Tifa still wouldn't shut up about that spiky haired ass. I swear if she didn't stop talking soon, I'm going to pop one to her! Bam!

"Are you guys talking about Zack?" Cloud asked, jumping into mine and Tifa's conversation.

"No," I said quickly.

"Oh, so you do know him?" Tifa was smiling now. It was never good when she smiled. Oh no, I can hear it already.

"He's a friend of mine," he paused to take a bite out of his chicken.

I didn't know Cloud had friends, weird.

"That's awesome," I said dully. "Let's talk about something else, like how a certain someone likes Cloud-" For the second time that day, Tifa hit me.

"Son of a-"

The bell rang, blocking out my potty mouth. I really _really_ need to stop swearing. Maybe I'll put that on my to-do list.

* * *

**And that's that. Do tell me what you think about it! Reviews are always appreciated, as well as Ideas.**

**see you soon!**

_Chapter 3_: of Rubber Bands and Detentions


End file.
